Your House
by takoyn Kudou
Summary: Ken goes to set up for his and Yoji's 6 month annivesary and discovers the lies


Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I've updated. I wouldn't be surprised if some of you thought I dropped off the face of the planet. Well I kinda have. I've been at school and we all know that sucks the life out of you. Anyway, here's a little fic I wrote in procrastinating on a take home exam. The song is Your House by Alanis Morissette (I don't think I spelled that right, oh well.) It's a Ken x Yoji one and takes place in Ken's POV. Anyway, enjoy! :D   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Picnic, picnic" I chant to myself as I walk down the street to your house. I'm surprising you today with a picnic. It's a different kind of picnic. It will be indoors on the living room floor, but it'll be fun just the same. You also get to go on a merry chase all over the apartment before you end up in the living room to find the picnic and me, wearing something very scandalous of course.   
You aren't home right now. I've made sure of that. Aya agreed to help me keep you busy until I had everything ready at your house. I also told you I had a soccer practice and would be ready for our date at 6 this evening. You seemed happy about that.  
I arrive at your apartment and walk up the stairs to your floor.  
  
_I went to your house I walked up the stairs_   
  
I use the spare key of yours that I had stolen earlier in the day to let myself in. You've never liked me in your apartment when you weren't around. Whenever you had to leave I had to leave. Also, I wasn't allowed to come over unless I had called you before hand or prearranged a time. Today though, I'm making an exception for you. After all, we've been a couple for six months now. Today is marking that six-month period.  
  
_I opened your door without ringing the bell_   
  
I put down the grocery bag and the picnic basket in the kitchen. I pop a few things in the refrigerator. I don't think the evening would be very romantic if we got food poisoning.   
I start putting up little post it notes in the hall ways and in the other rooms giving you clues and hints as to where to go next and what will be waiting there. It took me about 2 weeks to come up with all the little rhymes for this but I think it will be worth it.   
  
_I walked down the hall into your room_   
  
I walk into your room where there will be two clues. One in the actual bedroom and one in the little bathroom attached to it.   
  
_Where I could smell you_   
  
The smell of your cologne, skin, hair and everything that is you floods my senses as I walk in. How I love the smell.   
  
_And I shouldn't be here without permission_   
  
I put the note in its proper spot in the bedroom and walk into the bathroom. Suddenly something feels amiss.  
  
_I shouldn't be here_   
  
Something like I don't belong. Almost like something has happened in the bathroom that I don't know about. I relax and stick up the note. I can't help but smile to myself.   
  
_Would you forgive me love if I danced in your shower? _  
  
You love the shower. You love to do *everything* in the shower. Whether it be for the obvious reasons of bathing or showering you also love getting a little more than friendly in there together. We would take turns washing each other, slowly and deliberately. Staying in so long that the water would run cold on us, cooling our skin after making love. The feeling is always wonderful.   
  
_Would you forgive me love if I laid in you bed? _  
I walk back out into the bedroom and lay the blanket for the picnic on the floor of the living room. A red and white checker one of course. Couldn't have it any other way. I take the plates out of the basket and put them where they'll be handy. There isn't much else for me to do but wait for you to come home. I have a while yet. I really should go out and wander around for a while. I get restless really easily. I'd much rather stay here though. I like your apartment. It has a very comfortable feel.  
  
_Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon?_   
  
I wander back into the bedroom and spot your housecoat. It's so soft and comfy. It smells just like you too; a mix of cologne, cigarette smoke and a little bit of alcohol. You really do have some bad habits don't you? Drinking, smoking, you still flirt with the women but I know you don't mean it. It's just to keep up appearances. I feel like having you close to me so I strip down to my boxers and slip your robe on.  
  
_I took off my clothes put on your robe_   
  
Somehow it just doesn't feel like enough. I need your smell. The one I'm always use to smelling just after we get dressed after our showers. The fresh smell of your cologne. I don't know how anyone can smell that good, but your smell is intoxicating right when you put it on.   
  
_Went through your drawers and I found your cologne_   
  
Your house is full of knick-knacks. Little figurines of animals, people, flowers. You do have one collection that you're very proud of though - your CD collection. You have hundreds of disks. You love music. You feel that music can set the mood for anything. It can cheer you up when you're down, make you relax when you're hyper, or make you horny. Well right now I feel like being mellow. You keep your marvellous collection in the living room.   
  
_Went down to the den found your CDs_   
  
I flip through your massive collection, being careful not to move anything. You have a strange categorizing system. I've never been able to understand it. You've told it to me a billion times but I still can't understand it. There are many things I don't understand about you Yotan. But I love you and that's all that matters to me. I find some Nat King Cole and pop it in. I don't understand what he is saying but the music is good.  
  
_And I played your Joni_   
  
I really should be going out. I mean, I've come into your house uninvited, set up a picnic in your living room, put on your robe and I'm playing your CD's. I should really get changed out of this robe. I don't want you thinking me strange for wearing it.  
  
_And I shouldn't stay long you might be home soon_   
  
Maybe I'll take a walk. Not a long one but just a short one.   
  
_I shouldn't stay long_   
  
Nah, I should wait here. I don't want you to come home while I'm gone. That'd be embarrassing.   
  
I walk around the house again and find myself staring at the shower once more. I take off my socks and step into it. I lean against the wall and sign. Memory upon memory sweeps through me making me smile. I remember the first time we stepped into the shower together. It had started out innocent enough. You'd hurt your arm in a mission. You couldn't raise it to wash your hair, and washing your hair with one hand is not an easy task. We were already dating then but we hadn't been before. I had only seen you naked twice before. We got into the shower and I washed your hair and your body for you. I couldn't help but become aroused. All the touching and rubbing, and that fact that you looked amazing in the water didn't help either. I can't help but sigh as I remember what happened after that. We fooled around, a lot.   
  
_Would you forgive me love if I danced in your shower? _  
  
Afterwards we got out of the shower and I helped you dry off. More touching and rubbing. You tried to do the same for me but it didn't work quite as well as you couldn't really use your one arm. We broke out into giggles as you tried to dry my hair. I laughed so hard I fell against you. You kissed me and I melted. Your kisses do that to me. They make me melt when you want me to melt. They make me hot and bothered when you want them to do that to me. You have the most amazing mouth.   
We went and lay down on the bed after that. We didn't bothered getting dressed. We already knew what was going to happen. Despite your injured arm we made love for the first time.   
I find myself lying on your bed. I didn't realize that I had walked the whole memory.   
  
_Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed?_   
  
How many times have we had made love here? How many times had we just had a quickie before going to work? How many times have just fucked each other senseless after a mission because it was too much for us? More times than I can count for all of those. There were times that we just lay in bed and held each other. Your bed is so comfortable. I love lying in it. I think I'm going to just lie here for a little while.   
  
_Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon?_   
  
I wake up a few hours later having dozed off. This bed is way too comfortable for my own good. I get up and stretch. I have about an hour before you're expected home. Might as well take a shower.   
I notice the incense on your dresser. That's new. I haven't noticed that before. I pick up the packet with the sticks. 'Grass' I read. Hmm…might be nice to burn. Give our picnic a more outdoors feel to it. I like the stick and blow it out. Hmmm…..it has a nice smell. I walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on.  
  
_I burned your incense I ran a bath_   
  
I dry off after my shower and hang the towel back on the rack. I pull my boxers back on and take you robe out and put it back where I found it. I find my slacks and nice shirt that I plan on wearing for our picnic. As I finish doing up my shirt I notice something sitting on your desk. I smile to myself. I use to write you little letters earlier in our relationship. You must have found one the other day.  
  
_I noticed a letter that sat on your desk_  
I pick it up to see what silly mush I had written that time. I feel the paper tremble in my hand as I read it. This isn't my letter. This isn't anything I've written.   
  
_It said "Hello love. I love you so love. Meet me at midnight." _  
  
Whose wrote this? Who wrote you this love letter? This isn't my handwriting. This isn't anything I've ever written to you. I should just leave.  
  
_And no it wasn't my writing I'd better go soon _  
  
I look further down the page to see the person's signature. Schu. Schuldig. That bastard. He wrote this. How could he? How could he write this?   
  
_It wasn't my writing_  
  
How, how could Yoji have responded to this? How could he have done this to me? All those times when he was late picking me up from soccer practice. All those times he was 'too tired' to fool around. Today, when he seemed happy that I'd be ready at 6 for our date.   
  
I can't fight the tears that I feel streaming down my cheeks already. Hell, I hadn't realized I was crying. You bastard.   
  
"You bastard," I scream. "Fuck you. I hate you."   
  
All those times. All those times you said you loved me they meant nothing. Those memories of us in the shower, they mean nothing.   
  
_So forgive me love if I cry in your shower _  
  
All the memories of the lazy days we spent in bed, cuddling, making love, and napping mean nothing. I fall down on the bed weeping, holding the letter in my hand. I've crumpled it up in my fist.   
  
  
_So forgive me love for the salt in your bed _  
  
I continue to weep as all the times I realize you've lied to me come forward. All those times you told me that you loved me and kissed me on the head and walked out the door. That's why you never wanted me here without you here. Why I always had to call ahead. Why I always had to have a prearranged time for us to get together. Why I had to leave when you had to leave. Even if you had the morning shift and I had the day off.   
  
_So forgive me love if I cry all afternoon_  
  
I cry for undetermined about of time. It must be 6 because I hear the door close and hear you mutter something along the lines of "What the hell?".   
  
"Ken?" I hear you call.  
I let out a sob.  
"Ken? Where are you?"  
He appears in the doorway.  
"Here you are. What's all of this? What's with all these note things?"  
He sees my face and grows concerned.  
"Ken, what's wrong? Why are you cry…ing….." he fades off as he sees the crumpled paper in my hand.   
"Ken, I can explain really I can."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Okay, I know a bunch of you are going to want to kill me for leaving it there and are going to demand a sequel or follow up or something. I might write one if I feel so inspired one day. But I was told by my evil muse and editor that the ending was a good one and appropriate and very Yoji, heh. I'd love to know what you thought of this. Thanks for reading! :D  



End file.
